fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vicky
Vicky is the primary antagonist on the show. She is Timmy Turner's evil babysitter, a teenager who lies to parents and torments children. Info Description Vicky is a teenaged girl with red hair in a ponytail, a green shirt that exposes her belly, and black pants and shoes. She has pink eyes. When around parents she acts nice and speaks with a sweet tone, but when alone with kids she immediately turns evil and starts screaming at them. Personality She is extremely mean to the children she babysits. This includes Timmy Turner, her little sister Tootie, Chester, A.J., as well as dozens of other unnamed kids who have gotten stuck doing her chores. In earlier episodes she is afraid of her parents, but since Channel Chasers her parents are shown to be aware of her mean nature and completely terrified of her. In canon, Vicky has little boundaries on how evil she can go, often times if given the chance she gladly destroys the world. Although Vicky likes Chip Skylark's music, she mostly prefers heavy metal and punk rock music. Future life The live action movie "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Vicky is revealed to be more or less the same evil caretaker in adulthood as she was as a teenager, and even runs a day care for children, although they are more like her prisoners (even wearing orange jumpsuits). Vicky is still presumably single at age 29, although she briefly falls in love with Jorgen Von Strangle after getting hit by a love arrow. Fanon General Due to the extreme character exaggeration already given to her in the series, authors hold little restraint on how cruel and sadistic they make Vicky. Her relationship with her parents varies between authors, with some authors refusing to accept the relatively uninteresting version of her parents given to us by Channel Chasers and giving her parents completely different personalities. A few stories that pre-date Channel Chasers suggest that her parents were just as cruel and neglectful as she. Her relationship to Timmy is also another one that can go from secretly in love with him, to attempting to take his life, depending on what the author feels it should be. Cause for Meanness There have been several different episodes which give completely different explanations for her reasons for being so mean. A lot assume that Vicky had a rough childhood as she suggested this in Snowbound. Some believe that her little sister Tootie being born caused her to be jealous toward younger kids. Others believe that Vicky is a character misunderstood and really just needs a friend. Relationship to Tootie A fan invention suggests that Tootie is not really Vicky's sister. This is because Tootie does not look or act like Vicky much, and because the video game Breakin Da Rules has an appearance by Vicky's mother "Nicky" who looks nothing like Vicky's Mom in the show. Also, Tootie writes "I am not Vicky's sister" on her notes in Channel Chasers but this was just a bad (but successful) attempt to hide her identity. However, Vicky and Tootie do have similarities in their voice and they way they have screaming outbursts, usually at Timmy but for difference reasons. It is most likely the character Nicky was not taken by the writers as canonical when they made Channel Chasers. Vicky's mother has Tootie's black hair and wears glasses but with Vicky's pink eyes. In the live action movie, Vicky does not interact with Tootie in any way, and there is no reference to her moving away like Tootie did, leading some to speculate the creators forgot they were sisters. However, this is more likely because Vicky's scenes were meant to be removed from the shortened cut of the movie (for one hour broadcasts to better fit in Nickelodeon's programming slots, as opposed to the hour and fifteen minute extended cut broadcast), while Tootie's scenes were all necessary to the main plot and thus kept. Last Name Vicky and Tootie's family last name is unknown. The mailbox outside their home reads "Vicky's House". As a result, a lot of authors simply invent a name for her. Because of the general appearance of her and her family members, Tootie's family is assumed to be Irish-American. Her parents have not been named either. In the aforementioned video game Breakin Da Rules Vicky's mother is named Nicky but looks just like Vicky instead of Tootie, and in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker Mr. Crocker was babysat by a man called Vic who looked like a male version of Vicky and was presumably around the same age as her father at the time, but this character also looks and acts nothing like Vicky's Dad. Despite this both these names are commonly used if the author is trying to avoid using a fake last name for Vicky's family. In Fairly OddParents: The Key To Apocalypse, her last name is Manson, which is a reference to Charles Manson, a notorious murderer, while Vicky is a cruel, sadistic person. Bashing Although Vicky is not used as often as a pairing character like her sister Tootie, she still receives just as much bashing from fans, if not more. Many people see Vicky as a completely detestable character with no redeeming qualities. Some fan stories exaggerate her meanness to the point where she is willing to murder, molest, or even flat out rape Timmy or another character. Character exaggeration in the show has caused Vicky to become extremely violent compared to how she was in the first season, but fan stories that bash Vicky take it to another level. These stories usually end up with Vicky receiving some kind of comeuppance, such Vicky being sent to jail or a mental asylum, or receiving a revenge beating from another character, but not always. Pairings Chip Skylark In the episode Boys in the Band, Vicky kidnaps the in-universe celebrity Chip Skylark. Timmy attempts to save Chip, but by the end of the episode, Vicky has found out that Chip has no money, and she leaves him. Chip ended up writing the song Icky Vicky about her. Their relationship has not been explored on again, although Vicky still seems to be a fan of Chip in the show because she has posters of him in her room in later episodes. Vicky is paired with Chip sometimes because they are close together in age. A common storyline is that Vicky wants more money than what she gets from babysitting, so she reluctantly goes back to Chip for a job and they fall in love, or Chip feels remorse for writing the song about Vicky and goes back to her. Timmy/Gah The "date your babysitter" plot is split down the middle when it comes to fans. Many consider Vicky to be too old for Timmy. Others argue that they aren't far enough apart in age for it to really be an issue. A work around this is to use Timmy's alter ego, the sixteen year old "Gah!". Although Vicky detests Timmy and has shown no signs of secretly loving him, she did quickly fall in love with Gah. Ricky Ricky was a teenage boy wished up by Timmy so that Vicky could have someone to date. Unfortunately for Timmy, Ricky and Vicky shared a common interest, which was tormenting kids. Ricky didn't really care about Vicky, and stole money from her whenever she wasn't looking. In the end, Timmy did Vicky a favor by tricking Ricky into dating a "very rich woman", who happened to be Mrs. Crocker. He was last seen running screaming into the sunset as the Crocker family chased after him. This pairing has not seen any real fan support, but has been used as an "evil couple" in a few fan stories. Other 'Bold text'nega some people pair her with him one fan fiction describes him as having a crush on her some people astill put it in the timmyXvicky as a form of it Fairly OddParents Go Looney Tunes She acts like Sylvester the cat and chases "Speedy Timmy" and Tootie. (Debuted on Dog Pounded (Season 2 Episode 1) Trivia *Although Vicky is considered attractive by a lot of people, in-universe she is supposed to be extremely nasty and ugly. The reference used by animators for drawing her character points out that she has small breasts. *With everyone calling her "Vicky" all the time it is actually a short-term to her real name Victoria. *In the very first episode of The Fairly OddParents, the Oh Yeah! Cartoon episode of the same name, Vicky says she has a little brother. However, this brother is never mentioned again even in the Oh Yeah cartoons and the next member of Vicky's family we see is Tootie. Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Babysitters Category:Teenager Category:Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Real Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Female Villians Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Fairly OddFanon